La ultima batalla
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Serena y Darien se han comprometido por fin... sin embargo, una nueva Sailor Scout tendra que decidir entre su amor por el principe o el bienestar de la Tierra...


Después de la batalla contra la Reina Beryl, haber reunido a todas las Sailors scouts y haber derrotado al Negaverso, Sailor Moon ocupa su lugar como la princesa Serenity y futura reina del Milenio de Plata.

Serena camina por las calles de Tokyo acompañada da las sailors scouts cuando de repente se encuentra en un jardín muy soleado y vestida como la princesa Serenity a lo lejos la sombra de una mujer se acerca más y más: es su madre

-Me alegra saber que ya eres toda una princesa; hija, ya es tiempo de que reconstruyas nuestro reino y que te conviertas en la nueva reina Serenity

Su madre le acaricia su mejilla y se aleja entre la bruma

Serena solamente sonríe

-Sí madre, lo prometo

-...rena, ¿¡Estás bien, responde por favor, Serena!?-Dice Lita muy preocupada

De repente Serena regresa de la visión que ha tenido

-Ibas caminando con nosotras cuando de repente te quedaste parada sin decir decir nada, te hablamos y no reaccionaste-Dijo Amy

-¿Que te pasó?-Dijo Mina

-Tuve una visión, mi madre, la reina Serenity quiere que reconstruya el Milenio de Plata, pero...¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes Serena, ya sabes que al mal paso darle tiempo-Dice Mina

-Se dice "Al mal tiempo darle prisa" Mina-Dijo Amy

-Hay bueno, bueno, no exageres Amy-Dice Mina

Siguen paseando hasta el anochecer, Serena se queda viendo su cristal de plata.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa Serena?-Dice una voz masculina que entra a la habitación

-Pues..verás.....

-Ahh, conque tu madre te ha dicho que construyas el milenio de Plata nuevamente

-Así es, pero no se cómo

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontrarás la forma-Dice Darien esto mientras pone sus manos en los hombros de ella

Darien la besa y la abraza profundamente, de repente una luz sale del cristal de Plata e inunda toda la habitación, cuando Darien y Serena abren los ojos, están convertidos en Endimyon y Serenity al momento de voltear ven que el Milenio de Plata se ha reconstruido.

-¡Darien, mira esto!

-Pero...¿Cómo pudo?

De repente, un holograma aparece delante de ellos: es la madre de Serena

-Hija mía, la fuerza del amor de ambos ha reconsruido al Milenio de Plata, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos

Darien y Serena entran a recorrer el castillo y a recordar viejos tiempos...

Una nueva era de tranquilidad estaba por desaparecer....

Después de su viaje a la luna, Darien y Serena habían fijado fecha para la boda, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Maya y Setsuna fueron a felicitarlos.

El semblante de Maya no daba para más, estaba muy callada....Serena y Darien les contaron sobre su viaje a la luna y la reconstrucción del Milenio de Plata

-Claro que la boda va tener que prepararla alguien más, porque con eso de la escuela...-Dijo Serena

-Yo me ofrezco en mis tiempos libres-Dijo Maya.

-Pero tienes que transformarte para poder llegar hasta ahí...tienes que hacer la teletransportación...-Dijo Serena

-No te preocupes, mi broche me ayudará

-Creo, que nosotras también podemos ayudar ¿Verdad Haruka?-Dijo Michiru

-S..sí claro-Dijo Haruka titubeante

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana entonces-Dijeron Serena y Darien

-Hasta mañana chicos-Contestaron al unísono

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy-Dijo Maya

-Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la escuela-Dijo Michiru

De repente, una gotita de agua rozó las mejillas de Maya

-Huy, parece que va a llover-Dijo Haruka-cuando vio nublado el cielo

-Parece que va a llover e intensamente...-Dijo Michiru mientras veía que Maya desaparecía entre la gente

La verdad era que Maya se había enamorado de quien no debía...eso lo sabía y sabía también que esa persona nunca le correspondería...

pero tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aparentarlo, la verdad era que no sentía celos de nadie, y mucho menos rencor, al contrario, estaba feliz porque la persona que quería en un futuro sería también feliz....pero tenía enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.....

-"Que extraña forma de pensar la mía"-Se decía cada vez que este pensamiento vagaba por su mente.

-Es hora de empezar con los arreglos....asi que aquí vamos....

Todas las chicas salían de clases cuando Maya decidió poner manos a la obra y empezar con los preparativos, después de todo ella, al igual que Haruka y Michiru asistía a clases sólo por diversión

-Es hora de irme chicas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Oye Maya y dime....¿Para que son todas esas cosas que llevas?-Dijo Serena

-Ah, esto, pues las llevo para distraerme un rato y para oir algo de música

-Pero que cosas tan interesantes-Dijo Mina

-Es manga, a mí me fascina

-Oye, se ve que el chico de esta imagen se parece al chico que me robó el corazón-Dijo Lita

-Hay Lita, tú nunca cambias-Dijo Rei

-Bueno. dejemos que Maya se vaya, la estamos distrayendo mucho-Dijo Amy

-No, por mí no se preocupen

-Bueno Maya, creo que ya tenemos que irnos-Dijo una voz desde una motocicleta

-¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! ¡Que alegría verlas!

-Como lo prometimos, aquí estamos para ayudarte Maya-Dijo Michiru

-Chicas, nos vemos

-Hasta luego Maya, Haruka y Michiru-Dijeron todas

Al llegar al Milenio de Plata, Maya dio un paso hacia delante y abrió de par en par las puertas de un gran salón, un has de luz entró mostrando las características arquitectónicas del mismo, Dio un gran suspiro

-¡Cuantos recuerdos me trae este salón!

-Veo que todavía te acuerdas de las grandes fiestas que se organizaban en este salón, Maya-DIjo Michiru

-Sí, los vestidos largos, los antifaces, los peinados....pero sobretodo lo que más me gustaba era observar el paisaje a través de la terraza....¡Todo era tan hermoso!

-¿Recuerdas cuando varias chicas se acercaron a Haruka creyendo que era hombre?-Dijo Michiru

-¡Sí claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Todas esataba apenadas!-Dijo Maya

-Oigan chicas, creo que mejor nos apuramos y por favor....¡Ya no me recuerden eso!-Dijo Haruka sonrojada-Voy a llamar a todos para que nos ayuden

-Recuerdos.....¡Que hermoso es recordar!-Dijo Maya algo nostálgica

-¿Tuviste algún novio acaso?-Dice Michiru

-¿Novio?... precisamente, la persona que yo quería ya estaba comprometida....Pero bueno, no es hora de recordar cosas tristes ¡Vamos a empezar!

-Maya, conmigo no puedes fingir ¿Acaso esa persona es Endimyon?

-Sí, es él, pero yo no puedo traicionar la confianza que Sailor Moon ha depositado en mí, es un sentimiento que no puedo reprimir....yo....entiendo mi situación

Michiru se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por cierto ¿Ellos ya lo saben?

-No, no se lo he dicho a nadie

-Y dime ¿Porqué decidiste ofrecerte para organizar la boda?

-Porque así me distraigo, me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, hay otro secreto que tengo que confesarte Michiru.....¿Recuerdas que Beryl se unió a la Negafuerza?

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Que...la Negafuerza quiso que yo me uniera a ella...primero trató de lavar el cerebro.....fue durante una de las escapadas de la princesa cuando lo hizo

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, yo vigilaba la terraza donde el príncipe Endimyon y la princesa se veían en la Tierra, de repente una serie de monolitos empezaron a propagarse hasta que llegaron a mí, yo peleé con todas mis fuerzas, pero morí sin poder avisar del peligro

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

-Nada, no pienso mover un solo dedo, los hilos del destino se han tejido y mi destino es proteger el Milenio de Plata junto a ustedes

Se separaron y Maya enjugó sus lágrimas

-Es hora de trabajar....¡Vamos!

-¡Sí, vamos! ¡Haruka! ¿Qué tanto haces?

Transcurrió un mes exactamente y la boda se venía encima, Maya, Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru organizaron todo en la luna.

Dos días antes de la boda, todo el Milenio de Plata estaba de cabeza, Maya no paraba de dar órdenes y Michiru y Haruka cuidaban hasta el último detalle,

Hotaru se la pasaba jugando, de repente, se oyó un murmullo en la entrada del palacio: eran las Inner Senshi y Sailor Moon

-Bienvenidas-Dijo Maya, quien corrió a recibirlas.

-Pero que precioso está todo Maya, qué bueno que fuiste tú y no Serena quien se encargó de esto-Dijo Rei

-Rei, ya te dije que Maya ofreció ayudarme en esto-Dijo Serena

-Creo que la que se va a casar es Maya y no tú, Serena-Dijo Rei

En ese instante, Maya sintió que el corazón se le helaba, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir...

-Hay chicas, como son de bromistas-Dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar-Pero entren, quiero enseñarles algo

Entraron a una habitación en la cual había un bulto cubierto, Maya lo descubrió y.....apareció un bello vestido de novia...el vestido de

bodas de Serena, todas quedaron perplejas, era un hermoso vestido, lleno de rosas blancas y escotado, entallado y con una diadema de diamantes

-¡Está lindísimo!-Dijo Rei

-Dime, ¿Donde conseguiste los diamantes?-Dijo Amy

-De las minas del planeta Minerva, es lo que más se encuentra-Dijo Maya-Y ese es mi regalo de bodas para ti Serena

-Pero...yo no lo puedo aceptar......-Dijo Serena

-Por favor, tómalo, lo hice con mucho cariño para nuestra princesa, Serena, cuando tú seas coronada como la princesa, debes lucir radiante, y esto es lo perfecto para tí

-Yo...muchas gracias Maya

-Pruébatela, espero que te quede bien

-Pero...-Dice Serena

-Hay, anda, que ni eso puedes hacer-Dice Rei emocionada

-No me regañes...mira que yo soy la que se va a casar

-¡Listo!-Dice Rei

-Se te ve preciosa Serena, bueno, tengo que regresar a organizar todo lo demás-Dice Maya

-Gracias por todo-Dice Serena

Todas salen de la habitación y Maya la cierra de nuevo, a lo lejos se oye una canción

-Oye Maya, una pregunta, ¿Qué música es esa?-Dice Serena

-Moon Revenge-Dice Maya

-¿Cómo?-Dicen todas al unísono

-Sí, así se llama la canción y es una de mis favoritas, es de anime japonés

-¿De que serie es?-Pregunta Serena

-No recuerdo el nombre en este momento, pero es del género de las magical girls

-¡Ah vaya! ¿No es ése el género donde chicas comunes y corrientes se convierten en princesas o adultas?-Pregunta Amy

-¡Pero Amy, que bien sabes!-Dicen todas sorprendidas

-Sí, así es, son como nosotras-Dice Maya

-Oye ¿Y quienes cantan?-Dice Mina-Porque no creo que tengan tan buena voz como la mía

-Pues..bueno, cuando yo vivía en México no tenía ni idea realmente de quienes cantaban, pero después de investigar me enteré que son las chicas que hacen las voces de estos personajes

-Oye Maya....por cierto....tú nunca hablas de cómo vivías hayá en México...-Dice Serena

-¿No habrás dejado algún corazón roto por ahí, verdad?-Dijo Mina

-Bueno....yo....la verdad es que mi sueño fue siempre visitar Japón algún día, pero nunca creí que me quedaría para siempre, aunque ahora estemos en la Luna. Tengo que apurarme con los preparativos, así nunca acabaré

Maya desaparece y deja a las sailors scouts en el jardín contiguo.

Al día siguiente ya todo está listo para que la princesa Serenity y Endimyon unan sus vidas, solo falta ultimar unos cuantos detalles.

-Creo que eso es todo, chicos, tómense un merecido descanso-Dice a todos los que ayudaron con los preparativos-Ahora sólo falta ultimar mi vestido y terminé.

Maya se teletransporta a Tokyo, iba caminado cuando vió un salón de belleza

-Perfecto, es lo que estaba buscando-Y sin más ni más, pidió un cambio de look

-Mire señorita, ¿Qué le parece este peinado?

-No quiero un peinado, quisiera que me cortara mi cabello

-¿¡Cómo!?-Dice el estilista

-Si, quiero que me corte mi cabello hasta aquí-Dice Maya, señalando la mitad del cuello

-Está bien, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que corte su pelo-Dice el estilista molesto

Así, cuando Maya salió del salón era otra persona

Al día siguiente todas estaban en el Milenio de Plata esperando a la novia, llevaban unos vestidos preciosos, cuando vieron a Maya se sorprendieron

-Pero, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?-Dice Lita

-Pues...quise cambiar de look y qué mejor que cortarlo

-Te ves bien así, a mí me gusta el cabello corto-Dice Amy

-Veo que la novia aun no ha llegado-Dice Haruka acercándose al grupo-Oh, pero si eres tú Maya, con ese corte te ves irreconocible

-Vamos, no es para tanto Haruka, ella está comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida-Dice Michiru

Maya ha entendido perfectamente las palabras de Michiru y solo acerta a cambiar la conversación

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene la novia!-Dice Maya

Todos corren hacia ella y Serena entra en la iglesia, inicia la marcha nupcial y la boda es un hecho pero....

-¿Creyeron que se iban a librar de mí tan fácilmente? ¡Los voy a destruir junto con el Milenio de Plata! Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunta Maya

-¡Soy la Negafuerza que ustedes creyeron haber derrotado en el Polo Norte, y esta vez no fallaré!-Una figura delgada aparece, es la reina Beryl

Trata de matar a Darien y a Serena, pero una barrera que apareció de la nada los protege

-¡Un momento! ¡Si quieres pelea, la tendrás conmigo! ¡Por el poder del cristal de Minerva! ¡Transformación!

-¿Crees que tú sola podrás conmigo? ¡Vamos, creo que ya te recuerdo! ¿No eras tú esa mocosa?

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que ustedes se conocen?-Pregunta Darien

-¡Cállate Beryl! ¡Lanzas destructoras!-Dice Maya

-¡Por favor Maya! ¿Quieres explicarnos?-Dice Serena

-¡Ah! ¿Es que acaso no les ha explicado?-Dice esto mientras lanza una esfera de poder directo a Maya-¡Vamos! ¡Cuentales que no solamente yo deseaba para mí a Endimyon!

Maya cae estrepitosamente al suelo y trata de incorporarse

-¡Maya!-Todas las sailors scouts corren hacia donde está Maya y se transforman

-Basta, Beryl, deja de decir tonterías, el pasado es el pasado

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? Porque al parecer a tí no se te olvida ¿Verdad?

-Ya cállate y pelea

-Pero...pero...¿Que está pasando aquí?-Dice Serena

-Pues bien Serenity ¿Quieres saberlo? Maya también se enamoró, y...¿Sabes de quien? ¡Pues de tu amado Endimyon!

-¿¡Que!?

-Yo....¡Te dije Beryl que te callaras! Reina Serenity, déjeme explicar todo...yo....

De repente, la cúpula de la iglesia se derrumba y todos salen corriendo, menos las sailor scouts que quedan atrapadas entre los escombros, la conmoción es grande al ver que una esfera ha cubierto a las sailors y todos se hallan ilesos, la esfera que los protege empieza a flotar y llegan a acercarse un poco más hacia donde está Beryl, pero...

-¿Y Maya? ¿Dónde está Maya?-pregunta Serena

-¡Ahí!-Dice Amy-¡Está peleando!-¡Te ayudaremos!

-¡No! ¡No pueden salir de ahí, yo misma puse un campo de fuerza para que no salgan! ¡Acabaré con todo esto!

-¡Maya, eso es un ataque suicida!-Dice Hotaru

-¡No dejaré que lastimes a nadie mientras yo viva!-Dice Maya haciendo caso omiso a lo que Hotaru le decía

-¡Ataque mortal, destrucción final!-Diciendo esto, Maya lanzó su ultimo recurso contra Beryl, el choque de poderes fue tal que lo único que se pudo ver fue una gran luz blanca

-¡Maya, no!-Gritaron todos al ver lo que ocurría

Poco a poco la esfera que protegía a las sailors se desvaneció y Serena pudo usar el cristal de Plata para finalmente destruir a la reina Beryl.

A 5 metros de ellos yacía Maya, todos corrieron a auxiliarla

-¡Maya está muriendo!-Dijo Darien

-S..serena, yo.....quiero que me perdones.....

-¿Porque?

-Porque me he enamorado de quien no debía....

-Lo que hiciste Maya no te lo vamos a perdonar si es que no vives-Dijo Serena

-Debes confesarle tus sentimientos ahora mismo-Dijo Michiru

-P..pe...pero....-Dijo Maya

-Hazlo o te arrepentirás toda tu vida-Dijo Michiru

-Por....favor.....-Dijo Maya-C...cu...ida...lo mu..cho Sai....lor Moon...-Dijo Maya

-¿A quien?-Dijo Serena

-A En..di..myon...que..e...es la...per.....na a...la que.....m.más..a.....amo

-Te prometo que lo haré Maya

-O...otra...cosa....que.....ero...pe..dir..te....s..si lle..gara..a reen...car..nar...p..por...f..fa..vor...bó..rra..me...l..la memo..ria..por favor

-Te lo prometo Maya, te lo prometo....-En eso, la cabeza de Maya se mueve-¡No Maya, por favor, no te mueras!

-¡Es una débil! ¡Miren nada más! ¡Morir por un hombre que ni siquiera la quiso, que nunca la tomó en cuenta!

-¡No permitiré que nadie más muera! ¡Poder cósmico lunar! ¡Transformación!

-¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Las demás chicas se transforman y juntas atacan, pero el poder de la Reina Beryl es tan grande que les regresa sus poderes y todas quedan inconcientes,

Darien trata de ayudar, pero es inútil, él también cae inconciente, la única que queda es Serena

Un gran has de luz sale del cristal de plata directo a la reina Beryl y por fin la logra vencer definitivamente, pero parte del Milenio de Plata queda en ruinas

-Maya, gracias por todo lo que hiciste, yo....no sabía...que amaras a Darien-Dijo Serena-Chicas, quiero que todas juntemos nuestros poderes y hagamos el realidad el deseo de Maya....Te vamos a extrañar mucho.....

Un arcoiris de poderes envuelven a Maya, de repente, Maya abre los ojos

-¿Donde estoy?-Dice Maya

-Estamos en tu interior-Dice Serena

-¿Princesa? Yo...quiero pedirte una disculpa..yo....no fue mi intención decir lo que dije...yo....lo siento

-¿Porque?

-Porque...fue un error, yo....he tratado de sepultar mis sentimientos, he tratado de olvidar y no puedo, mi frialdad ante los demás era simplemente una barrera, pero por más que traté, este sentimiento no lo podía abandonar, ahora princesa, he de pedirte un último deseo....bórrame la memoria....sailor Minerva siempre estará ahí..

-¿Estás segura?-Dice Serena

-¡Sí, yo quiero olvidar, no dejar de amar!

-Está bien-Dice Serena

Maya cierra sus ojos y despierta en una habitación un tanto extraña

-¿Dónde estoy?

Una voz a lo lejos se deja oír

-¡Atena! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Tienes que ir con tu hermano a la escuela! ¿Otra vez volviste a soñar?

-¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Ya voy! ¡Estos sueños!

-¡Oye hermana, apúrate, si no, nos va a dejar el camión escolar!, Por cierto...¿Qué soñaste?

-¿Yo? Soñé que era una Sailor Scout y que peleaba al lado de Sailor Moon y las demás sailors scouts....y.....

-¡Tu nunca vas a cambiar!

-¿Porque? ¡Me encanta Sailor Moon! ¡Me encantan las chicas que combaten al mal como ella! ¡Parecen agentes secretos!

-Yo diría que quisieras ser una sailor socut, pero se ignora quienes son, sólo se sabe que son justicieras y nada más, además, ¡Qué sabes tú de quienes son realmente!

-¡Que cosas dices Ares! ¡Ha de ser fantástico ser alguien que lucha por la justicia, y llevar una doble vida: como estudiante y justiciera! ¡Que emoción! Por cierto....ahí me llamaban Maya

-¿Como a las ruinas? ¡Es que ya estás vieja!

-¡Oye, no te permito que me digas así, soy tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto! ¡Enano!

Al anochecer, la luna se veía en su máximo resplandor y tanto Ares como Atena veían la luna

-¿Ya viste que hermosa es?-Dice Atena

-¡Sí, sí, pero ya duermete!-Dice Ares

-Está bien

Atena se cubre y minutos después queda dormida...pero en la luna.....

Por medio del cristal de plata se logra reconstruir todo y por fín la boda se celebra, terminada la celebración

todos se dirigen a la terraza...

-Oye princesa, yo no estoy todavía de acuerdo en que le hayas borrado la memoria y haberla regresado a México, recuerda que ella sigue siendo una sailor scout-Dijo Haruka

-Ya lo se, Haruka, pero ella me pidió una vida tranquila y entiendo que su sufrimiento no la dejaba ser feliz.

-Pero..pero....-Dijo Haruka

-Ella ya ha sufrido aun más....morir por la persona que ama....yo la entiendo perfectamente

-Pronto te iremos a ver Maya..digo Atena..no..Sailor Minerva, una de las sailors socuts más poderosas del Milenio de Plata.....

Sailor Minerva

Nombre: Maya

Nacionalidad:Mexicana

Edad: 19 años

Su padre es mexicano y su madre japonesa, se conocieron durante un viaje a México y decidieron casarse y tiempo después decidieron ir a vivir a Japón,

Su tipo de sangre O

Cabello negro, siempre recogido largo, piel morena.

Mide 1.56

Lo que más le gusta es: ayudar a los demás

Lo que no le gusta: enamorarse

Fue descubierta por Darien durante un ataque a un centro comercial

Su hobby: el anime y manga.

Fín

El nombre de la nueva sailor scout lo saqué de la Mitología griega, digo, si todas las sailors representan un planeta y estos tienen el nombre de un dios romano, decidí hacer lo mismo con ella, su nombre de estudiante es ese debido a que nació en México y el último nombre decidí que fuera el griego y no romano, así como a su hermano menor, ya que como sabrán en la mitología Atena y Ares eran los mejores cuando de guerra se trataba.

A Princess Mko: ¡Hola! Bueno, sip, quise cambiarle un poco!!!! Ja ja ¿y quien no deseria serlo? Yo tengo cierta foto que compromete a varias compañeras de la secundaria donde estudie en pose de: ¡soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigare en el nombre de la luna! Y digo lo de "comprometedora" porque imagino que a todas, les daría pena verse asi!!!!! Ya que la única que sigue siendo fan del anime de aquel grupo, soy yo!!!!! :p


End file.
